


For Narnia!

by JadenR5Fam



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: Gen, it's based on a tumblr prompt, this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenR5Fam/pseuds/JadenR5Fam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austin tries to re-enact The Chronicles of Narnia in IKEA. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Narnia!

 “Dez. Dez! Dez?” Austin called out. They’d gone to IKEA together to try and find furniture for Dez’s new apartment, but now Dez was nowhere to be found.  “...Crap.”

 Austin wandered aimlessly around, looking for his friend. He stopped at the wardrobes, when an idea came to him. He got inside one of the wardrobes, being careful to keep the door cracked when he closed it, in case he got stuck. He hid in there for a few minutes, but upon hearing something he jumped out screaming “FOR NARNIAAAAAA!!!!”

 “OW!” Yelled an unfamiliar voice, which turned out to be a young brunette woman who looked to be about 5 feet tall.

 “I’m so sorry!!! I thought you were my friend! I lost him a few minutes ago. Who are you?” Austin said, from his awkward position on the woman’s legs.

 “Um, I’m Ally. Did you just try reenact The Chronicles of Narnia in the middle of an IKEA?”

 “Yeah. Wasn’t it great?” Austin asked, unmoving.

 “Yeah, maybe except the part where you landed on me. But nonetheless, pretty cool. I loved those books when I was little.”

 “I never really read the books, but I loved the movies.”

 “Really? You  _have_ to read them. They’re great.” Said Ally.

 “You don’t think I ’m a little old to read them?”

 “You don’t think you’re a little old to watch the movies?”

 “The last one came out like five years ago! And really all I remember thinking during it is that the kid who played the cousin’s eyebrows were crazy.”

 “Wow. That’s what you think of while watching _Narnia_?” Ally looked incredulous.

 “I was joking. I think the last one had to be my favorite.”

 “I liked the first one. As much as I did like the second one, though, I didn’t like the added romance plotline in it, or the characterization changes very much.”

 “That was added in?” Austin asked.

 “Yes, Which you would know if you bothered to read the books.”

 “You don’t even know my name and you’re chewing me out for not reading a book series.”

 “Well, what is your name, so I can scold you properly?” Ally joked.

 “I’m Austin.”

 Ally did in fact jokingly scold Austin for not reading the books, and the conversation carried on past there, with her trying to convince him to read them. This was why neither of them seemed to notice their phones ringing with calls from the people who had accompanied them to the store. Or, for that matter, said companions yelling their names from twenty feet away.

 Dez had been the first one to spot them. “AUSTIN!!!”

 Austin still seemed oblivious, so Dez did the first thing that came to mind in this situation. He walked straight up to Austin, leaned down to where his friend was still on Ally’s lap, and yelled “AUSTIN” into his ear.

 Austin screamed. “DEZ! Ally! You didn’t want to tell me the tall redhead over here was about to yell into my ear?”

 “How was I supposed to know he was going to yell?”

 It was about right then that Dez finally noticed the position that Austin was in. “Austin. What are you doing?”

 “I, uh-It’s kind of hard to explain.” Austin said, blushing.

 At this point, Ally’s companion walked up. “Uh, Ally? What happened here?”

 “Trish!” Ally exclaimed. “Um… Uh, Austin? You wanna help me explain here?”

 “Yeah. I got separated from Dez.” Austin gestured to his friend. “And I kind of just wandered around for a few minutes trying to find him, but I couldn’t, and then I noticed I was in the wardrobe section, so I decided to get into one. I was gonna jump out on Dez yelling ‘For Narnia’.”

 “But instead he jumped out on me.” Ally continued for Austin. “He didn’t mean to, but it’s what happened. It was after you went to look at the couches, Trish. I was just wandering around- which was a terrible idea. This place is way too big to wander around aimlessly. And then I was right around here, I got jumped on, and we kind of started having a conversation about Narnia. Apparently neither of us felt the need to move, so here we are.”

 “Only you could get yourself into this.” Trish said, shaking her head.

 “Well, you probably would have punched him in the face if he landed on you. I tried to be nicer.” Said Ally.

 “Oh, like you had to try.”

 “So why did you jump some poor unsuspecting girl again?” Dez asked.

 “It’s not like I meant to!” Austin exclaimed.

 “And how did you mistake Ally of all people for _that_ guy? He’s so tall, and she’s...not.”

 “Thanks for the reminder, Trish. Not like we’re _both 5’2_ or anything.” Ally said sarcastically, though no one seemed to notice.

 “I don’t know! I just heard someone out there and assumed it was Dez, I guess? Why are you mad, anyway? Ally’s not mad! Are you?”

 “No, I’m not mad. Trish is just being...Trish. You have to know her to get her. Plus, it was him who started it.” Ally pointed at Dez.

 “ _He_ has a name.” Dez said, looking offended.

 “Oh? We had no idea. Tell us more.” Trish replied sarcastically.

 “It’s Dez Hatfield Wade, and I don’t appreciate being referred to as _him_.”

 “Oh my _god_.”

 “Trish,  calm down.” Ally turned to Austin. “We’re gonna have to go now. Nice meeting you.”

 “You, too. Think we could talk again sometime?” Austin asked, getting his phone out.

 “I’d love to.” Ally said, as she and Austin exchanged numbers. “Just remember to read those books!”

 “I’ll try! Bye!” Austin called as Dez practically dragged him away.

 “Bye!”

 “I don’t like her.” Dez said as he and Austin walked away.

 “Why not? She’s so nice!”

 “You barely know her! For all you know she could be an alien!” Dez exclaimed.

 “Dez?”  

 “Yeah?”

 “Stop. I’m sure she’s not an alien.”

 “But do you _know for sure?_ ”

  “Dez!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't understand the eyebrows joke, google Will Poulter.  
> And I am aware that Raini is an inch shorter than Laura, but I feel like Trish wouldn't like that being mentioned.


End file.
